New Day
New Day is a Best Buy bonus track from Hollywood Undead's third album Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics So anybody throws in the alley of scars Mama, what you think, you wasn't swimming with sharks? You think I'm evil now? Keep them kids in the dark I got a gallon of gasoline and a chest full of hearts So you hide behind the paper and them records that made me Immunization, on papers, I'm eighteen Selling some rights for this Johnny come lately Like fate in some bars, you think they're fucking gon' change me? From the bottom of bottles and it's right back to the top It's the space in between where I keep getting caught Yeah, I listen to these demons way more often than not So I'll just keep on singing 'cause I don't wanna talk 'Cause I know, I know I'm not right But I've got my whole life And that's alright with me It's a new day, a new day You have loved yourself and no one else In a new day, a new day It's a broken life, what's left inside? It's a new day, a new day You have loved yourself and no one else It's a new day, how do we change? With a broken life, what's left inside? Today is my dream, but tomorrow I choose To stay awake and unseen or sleep in oceans of blue It's true the devil in me incites speech to the free They say my tongue turns black every time that I breathe But then I'm just a thief, I'm not allowed to preach But you can hear my words as they bleed through the streets To underachieve has never been a disease You know we can burn the earth with kerosene and a dream The lynch of the mob and the powers that be They see me as a threat to their sheep, I'm looking for meat I can see the light and feel the beat of the drums I ain't finished yet, I want a crown when they come 'Cause I know I know I'm not right But I've got my whole life And that's alright with me It's a new day, a new day You have loved yourself and no one else In a new day, a new day It's a broken life, what's left inside? It's a new day, a new day You have loved yourself and no one else It's a new day, how do we change? With a broken life, what's left inside? So where do we go when there's nowhere left to crawl? And what do we do when we thought we knew it all? Now we're surrounded by a world of lonely people Am I the last one here or the last one left to fall? It's a new day, a new day You have loved yourself and no one else In a new day, a new day It's a broken life, what's left inside? It's a new day, a new day You have loved yourself and no one else It's a new day, how do we change? With a broken life, what's left inside? Background vocals *Danny sings "I got a gallon of gasoline and a chest full of hearts" behind Johnny 3 Tears. *Griffin Boice says "or sleep in oceans of blue", "every time that I breathe", "as they bleed through the streets", "we can burn the earth with kerosene and a dream", "I'm looking for meat" and "I want a crown when they come" behind J-Dog. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - production, programming *Sean Gould - mixing *Daren Pfeifer - drums *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was produced and recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley and Marco Ruiz, at 'The Beat Suite' in Hollywood, CA. *The drums and guitar for this song were recorded at NRG Studios, North Hollywood, CA. Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:2013 Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice